Fight me
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: Roxas and Cloud are opposing forces. Kingdom hearts-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Why had he fallen into the darkness again? He had let it consume him and here he was, fighting for what he knew as the wrong side. But then again, from what the man had heard, this person wasn't really on the side of good either, was he? Not on that garb…he took it. No, he was definitely a member of this Organisation he had been hearing so much about.

Despite the fact that he pledged neutrality, the blond couldn't deny that he leaned towards the side that was doing what was right—or rather, what he deemed right from his own bias.

And that was why these two opposing forces stood before each other, blades in hand. All they could do in this moment of thought was stare each other down, feet trailing the perimeter that they had chosen for themselves.

Never had his sword felt heavier, it was always when he was about to fight. It was as if the man was losing his will to raise his blade against anyone, or anything. Even if it was to defend himself. Still, the blond stopped his pacing in time with the other keyblade wielder. He was a curious thing to him; he had learned the the wielders were ones of the light, not one of these organisation members.

"I can't let you pass, kid," Cloud then said, eyes trained onto the other. "Not with the reputation you have."

Roxas grit his teeth, giving the fellow blond a glare. "Don't make me resort to pushing you aside."

Cloud couldn't help but let the smallest of smirks curl his lips.

Buster blade raised, Cloud breathed lightly as he and Roxas quickly closed the space between themselves. Roxas had jumped and attacked from above, and Cloud, knowing this move well, countered by swinging his blade from the bottom up, effectively nullifying the previous swing and sending Roxas flying up into the air. Cloud soon joined the other, using his strength to push himself from the ground, a fire spell soon blasting towards the organisation member.

Roxas was not one to be taken so lightly either; he almost instantly countered the SOLDIER's flames with a blast of ice.

Cloud used the flurry of steam that followed suit as a distraction as he lifted his blade and struck Roxas down. It was more strength than he had intended, but, well. Roxas had initiated this battle, of course. Cloud wasn't ever gonna let him win, no, Roxas just couldn't pass. Mako-eyes quickly looked down, towards where he had heard Roxas hit, but the dust and debris that had been brought up greatly obstructed his view.

"That doesn't matter though," Cloud said quietly to himself as he brought a hand up, flames once again taking it before condensing and shooting towards where Roxas seemed to have fallen.

"Not quite," came in the form of Roxas' voice as once again he had used ice to shield himself from the fire.

Expected.

Cloud barely even managed to blink before his sword clashed with the keyblade wielder's. Blue and blue locked—they were both very determined to win.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know just as much as I do that we have to join sides to fight this all off!" Roxas yelled out, dual keyblade wielding action going into full effect.

"You stay away from me, I'm not falling for it," Cloud said, defending his own against the rush of heartless and nobodies.

The two had fought just moments earlier, and now, it seemed like there had been a third party. A third party that didn't really care for who was in that plaza. Who was it that could control both nobodies and heartless though? Cloud hadn't heard about this from anyone. None of his information from…his friends had any of this.

"Listen to me," Roxas said, destroying a Shadow-type heartless mere seconds before it struck Cloud. He could see Cloud's frown clearly as Cloud returned the favor when Roxas had broken concentration to speak. "Thank you," he said, still determined to get the other's aide. "But think about this. You need to get to your allies, and I need to get to mine. Help me, and I'll help you."

Cloud turned his back on the other. The SOLDIER looked anywhere, anywhere he could get to without needing any help. Anywhere at all. The entire area was covered with enemies. Cloud admitted defeat in the form of a sigh.

"Fine," he stepped back, pressing his back against the other. "I need to get back to the way I came," he nodded his head towards the end of the plaza. "from there, near the mog shop's entrance."

Roxas followed Cloud's line of sight and nodded. "I need to go the same way, just through the left," he said.

"Once we part ways, we are on our own." Cloud continued cutting away at the mass of heartless and nobodies.

"I can go with that." Roxas nodded in acknowledgment.

The two basically danced their way across the plaza, cutting themselves a path through the what seemed like an endless amount of enemies. The made sure all that they kept the circumference of their newer circle safe. This circle was a vastly different one though; it wasn't like they were hunting each other anymore. For the time being.

"Hey kid," Cloud managed to say through the panting and straining his body was going through.

"It's Roxas," Roxas blurted out.

"Hey kid," Cloud repeated.

A sigh—"What?"

"In the next rotation, jump onto my sword." Cloud ordered, taking the next steps necessary to complete the next rotation.

"I—what?" The fellow blonde turned his attention to him.

"Just do it now!" He ended up yelling; Roxas immediately jumped onto the blade.

It was then that Cloud turned it and essentially used it as a catapult, throwing the boy into the air. Roxas knew then what Cloud's plan was, and the boy returned the favor of escape by casting a plethora of magic spells, clearing the SOLDIER's path while keeping an eye on his own path.

Cloud was almost at his end and Roxas had almost landed. Blond continued to protect blond as they cleared out areas for themselves as well as each other. Across the way, the two met each other's gaze and merely nodded to each other; this was where they parted ways. The two cleared their own paths from then on, no one but themselves knowing exactly what had happened.


End file.
